At the Top of the World
by Angel16
Summary: A little fluffy day at a carnival.


At the Top of the World

By: Angel

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Enterprise, and all its wonderful characters.

Summary: A (hopefully) cute piece of fluffy goodness.

Timeframe: Follows the triumphant return of Enterprise to Earth after the Xindi Conflict.

The unusual couple strolled carelessly through the crowd. His light green shirt a perfect compliment to the khaki shorts that showed off his powerful legs. He smiled incessantly with the silliest of grins. She moved with a grace and self-confidence very few people know. Ironic, considering she was in extreme doubt of herself on this particular day.

"I still can't believe ya' actually wore that!" he smiled appraisingly at her while taking in her soft blue tank top and simple cotton shorts. He openly admired her well-sculpted legs for a moment. "Ya' should wear shorts more often, or at least a skirt. It isn't logical to deprive the rest of us the view!"

Her eyebrow flew up under her short bangs as she silently scolded him. "That would not be possible, Commander. I don't believe either of those items is approved Starfleet regulation dress code." She decided to change the subject away from the area of her discomfort in an attempt to ease her self-consciousness. "Where are we heading?"

If possible, his smile grew even broader. She wondered idly if he was receiving lessons from the doctor. "To that!" He pointed over the heads of several people to the visible portion of a large circular structure. "It's called a Ferris Wheel. You've never been on anythin' like it!"

T'Pol nearly sighed in exasperation. "_That_ is what the Captain said just before he insisted I ride the roller coaster with him. It was not a pleasant experience."

Now Trip laughed heartily. He grabbed her hand with familiarity. He'd already pulled her about ten yards before he realized that she hadn't even feigned indignation at his physical touch. Despite her lack of protest, he suddenly felt very aware of her hand enclosed in his as his heart rate increased slightly. His fingers released hers quickly, but he continued to smile as he led her through the throng toward their goal.

The normally confident Vulcan woman was at a loss. Not only was she dressed in this ridiculous Earth attire, simply because Ensign Sato had mentioned that Earth males liked to "see a little skin once in awhile", but now Commander Tucker had released her hand for no apparent reason. When he had suggested they attend this carnival together, she had pointed out that all of the Enterprise personnel were going to be there so how would they not be together? He had shaken his head repeatedly. All he said was, "Never mind, T'Pol." However, she recalled the look of sadness that crossed his handsome features.

Now as they stood in line for the Ferris wheel, she pondered the day so far. They had spent most of it together, only separating briefly when the Captain insisted she ride this or that with him. Perhaps, this was what the Commander had meant by 'together'. If so, did that constitute what humans call 'a date'? Had he been asking her on a date? Had she refused him? Since it seemed that they were on one anyway, what did that mean?

She had been so lost in thought that she had failed to notice it was now their turn to ride. Commander Tucker's hand was in the small of her back, gently guiding her forward to the car. She sat and after the engineer had joined her, the attendant closed the bar across their laps.

As the spindly contraption began to turn along its axis, Trip faced her. "Well, what do ya' think?"

"I do not understand. Its only purpose is to go in a circle?"

He grinned like a schoolboy. "Yeah."

"Tell me, Commander..."

Trip interrupted her. "Geez, T'Pol, we're about as off-duty as ya' can get. Will ya' please call me somethin' else?" He looked over at her again. She, however, was distracted. They were cresting the top of the circle right then and the view was magnificent. As the arc began to descend, carrying them with it, she returned her attention to her partner.

"That was...quite pleasant;" she paused for a moment before adding, "Trip."

His blush ran quickly over his face before receding down his neck again. In a soft voice, he responded, "It's not over."

No one else would have seen the look of surprise and anticipation that washed over her. "We get to go around a few more times," he answered the unasked question.

They sat in silence for the next several minutes. Subconsciously, he placed his arm over her shoulders and drew her nearer. By the third rotation, her head rested against his chest, all of her previous doubts and concerns abated. Soon, however, she noticed the frequent stops they had begun making and logically deduced that their ride was almost done.

They were nearing the top again, for the last time. Trip realized the moment was now or never, so he turned his body to face her. He brushed his fingers lightly along her temple and back over the delicate tip of her ear. "T'Pol? There's somethin' I've been wantin' to do for a while now. Considerin' our past and all, it may seem silly to ya', but, well, may I kiss ya'?"

In reply, she simply leaned forward into his space. Her hand circled around to the back of his neck and caressed the soft hairs there. He closed his eyes and sighed. "This will be very complicated, Trip." Her voice was a whisper.

"I know, but nothin' worth havin' is easy." They felt the car move around them, but all that mattered now was each other. Together they leaned in and his lips found hers. The kiss was soft, almost demure, but it held the promise of things to come.

As their mouths separated, they shared a look around. They were at the top of the wheel again. "Now I know how it feels to be on top of the world," he said quietly.

"It is breathtaking," she agreed.

The End

Notes: I hope you liked it. This was actually inspired by the song, "Palisades Park". I can't remember the artist, I wanna say Freddy Cannon, but I'm not sure. At any rate, I don't own the song either. And for the record, I really don't like Ferris wheels, but I love roller coasters!


End file.
